


Promises, Promises: A Cinquenta

by pqlaertes



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cinquenta, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other side of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises: A Cinquenta

Of all Elves, his grief is closest to this.

Elrond thinks of the daughter he will never see again, and listens to the hoarse weeping as Samwise Gamgee kneels between these, the only two graves in the Blessed Land.

The ship is still a flash of white at the harbor.

 

=2002=


End file.
